


It started with a wolf.

by TheGothFanficWriter



Category: The Vampair (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Bisexual Character, F/M, Forgiveness, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Magic, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Slow Burn, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGothFanficWriter/pseuds/TheGothFanficWriter
Summary: Missi meets a hot werewolf.Duke is not pleased.





	1. Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I will update my other series eventually, but for now.....vampires!

Missi could never get used to being so alone. 

Dukes castle had everything she needed, wine, books, a warm coffin and she even found a cat wandering around. 

It should be perfect. She didn't have to worry about school, bullies, exams, her family, arguing, or finding a good shelter. But as the days turned into weeks and weeks into months and months into years Missi found herself missing company. 

She kept herself busy. She read all the books in the castle, learned everyone she should about being a vampire, trained herself to be just as powerful as that stupid Duke. 

It didn't change the fact she was empty.

No one to greet her in the morning. No one to talk about Twilight with. No one to hug. No one to make fun of her.

Loneliness began to dawn on her everyday. Slowly eating her up inside. She felt like she was going insane sometimes, the castle seemed to shape itself to look bigger and emptier. The room with spin and she would run through the castle yelling to leave, only to get lost as it had now grown to a ridiculous size that no one could fathom. She would see things, hear voices and feel things that weren't there.

Maybe she was insane, if not she was certainly getting there.

Though you would be insane to use necromancy to solve your problems.

Missi had been reading, big surprise, and happened to find a spell that would revive someone from the dead.

The Duke with his stupid grin popped into Missi's mind.

It would be a perfect way to get revenge. Afterall it was his fault she was stuck like this.

At least thats what she told herself. It would be nice to have someone around even if it was someone she hated. Even if she was only punched and kicked, even if only insults were exchanged, even if the Duke would kill her. It was better than nothing.

And it was. For a little while.

Beating up the Duke and taking his house was pleasing. Having him sulk around the castle and glare at her was fun too, it was nice to have someone around. 

Anytime they exchange insults and fought, Missi loved it. She had someone, even if it was a enemy.

Over time though, Missi yearned for more. It would be nice to go out with someone. It would be nice to sometimes have dinner with someone other than herself at her table, it would be nice to talk to someone about something boring like the weather or vanilla pudding.

Perhaps it was selfish, but Missi still yearned for it.

The simple solution would be to just go out and make some vampire friends. Well, thats the problem. Missi didn't know were any other vampires were.

The Dukes castle was very isolated. The closest thing was Missi's home town that was full of humans. No vampires for miles around, Missi could move, but there was no guarantee she would get anywhere far without the sun killing her.

That wasn't to say she didn't get out at all though.

It was summer and although she couldn't be the stearotypical teenager by getting a tan at the beach while checking out the lifeguards, she could visit the isolated part of the beach at night.

Missi had bought a simple black bathing suit when she went into the town to feed one day. It wasn't much, but who was going to complain?

The Duke maybe, but he wasn't here tonight. 

Honestly she felt disappointed. She wondered how he would react if he saw her in a bikini, when she was human she was far from fat, but she had a little extra chub. Now, however she had the body of a victoria secret model. Being a vampire had its perks.

It was like Missi was improved in every way. More confident, fearless, prettier and had a lot more energy. It should be perfect, but perfection is pointless with no one to share it with.

Arriving at the beach, Missi at first just soaked her feet in the water and played in the sand. Childish, but she needed it for right now. Besides she had forgotten how good at sandcastle building she was!

She had managed to build one that was almost as tall as her, which wasn't saying much, but shut up. It resembled the Dukes castle a good bit, if you replaced all his scary statues with seashells and starfish.

"Thats a sandcastle if I ever seen one.." A voice spoke up as she put the finishing seashell on her masterpiece.

Missi was instantly suspicious, though she appeared to be calm. She would have sensed a vampire and she would have smelled a human, so that left a big question mark on who this voice was coming from. Missi looked to be pleasantly surprised. It wasn't some type of horried monster or any strange creature.

It was infact a boy. 

He was tall, compared to her anyway. Nice cheekbones, chiseled chin, shiny blue eyes and pretty blonde hair. He was cute.

Not that the boy wasn't still suspicious. It was summer, but it was odd to see him wear nothing other than ripped jeans. Even if his muscular chest was a nice sight.

"Flattery won't get you out of being charged with trespassing on my castle grounds." Missi replied playfully. It was probably a bad idea, but it was nice to talk to someone that wasn't the Duke or going to be her meal.

"Crap!" The boy said in an equally playful tone, she dramatically dropped to his knees. "Forgive me your highness! Can thou not show mercy!?"

Missi actually laughed. For once in several years she genuinely laughed it felt good. "I might let you live.." She smirked. "If thou rises up and tells me his name."

The boy smiled. "As you wish your highness." He rose to his feet. "My name is Lucas. And shall I know the name of my Queen."

Lucas. Interesting. "You shall refer to me as Missi trespasser." 

"Missi, a fine name for a Queen of your beauty." He winked at her.

Old Missi would have blushed, new Missi just laughed. "Tell me something I don't know." 

He just stared at her for a moment. She wondered briefly if she upset him, though he still seemed fairly happy.

"So, tell me. What business do you have on my beach?" Missi asked finally.

"Your beach?" Lucas asked, "I thought this place was abandoned."

"It was. But now I have it." Missi knew that was wrong, but whatever. "You didn't answer my question though? Why are you here?"

Lucas smirked. "To steal the heart of Queen Missi." His smirk slowly burst into laughter as Missi raised her eyebrow. "Actually...I got separated from my pa-I mean family and got lost. I found my way here and saw you making this sick ass sandcastle, so I thought I would say hi."

Were his intentions really that innocent? He could be lieing, but he seemed so genuine. Missi pondered what to do as Lucas admired her sandcastle. 

"This really is amazing though. Do you practice this or are you just naturally talented?" Missi couldn't help, but to smile.

"Me and my brother use to make them all the time.." She confessed fondly.

"Your brother, huh? Is a vampire too?" Lucas asked. Well, guess the cats out of the bag.

Missi wasn't surprised, whatever he was could probably sense what she was. "No. Is your family also werewolves?" She really just guessed that, but considering the circumstances it was an educated guess.

"You already figured me out huh?" Lucas asked teasingly, stepping close to her. 

"I am smarter than I look. Don't be fooled by my pretty face.." Lucas smirked at her.

"Don't worry. I'll never make that mistake my queen." Missi felt her dead heart skip a beat.

She didn't show how much she was gushing though. "Good. The last man that did that is still regretting it today.."

Lucas continued to smirk. Missi didn't have many books on werewolves, but she was sure none of them mentioned being this charming. Not that she was complaining.

"So, now that you have established your castle my queen. Care to join me for a swim?" Lucas asked after a few moments passed.

Missi had to admit it was a nice idea. She could ask questions about werewolves, learn more about him and have the empty gap filled up even for just a few hours. But she could tease him a little first. "And why should I swim with you trespasser?" She gave him a nudge on the shoulder.

"Maybe I could interest you in a treat for spending time with me." That got Missis attention.

"What kind of treat?" 

Lucas pointed to a few rocks not fifty miles from the shore line. "I'll show you if you swim with me to those rocks." Missi was definitely curious, she pretened to still be thinking on it. Lucas desperately waiting her reaction, he was so cute.

"Fine." She said finally. "It better be a good treat.."

"Oh. You won't be disappointed my queen. Better hurry though.."

Missi frowned. "Why?"

"Because I'm getting a head start!" Lucas shouted as in one swift jump he turned into gorgeous wolf and landed into the water. Missi was partly shocked at seeing his transformation and even more shocked at seeing his wolf form. He was a lovely shade of grey with yellow eyes, even as a wolf he was pretty. Missi quickly snapped out of her trance though. "Hey! No fair!" She yelled out before diving into the water after him.

It didn't take too long for Missi to catch up. She was a good swimmer and loaded with vampiric energy. The arrived at the two rocks.

"We're here trespasser." Missi stated as Lucas jumped onto a flat surface of the rock. "Now where is my treat?"

Lucas motioned for her to get onto the rock with her, Missi obliged and crawled onto the rock. Lucas holding her so she wouldn't slip. 

"I must say I am getting impatient. This better be a good treat." Missi said looking at Lucas, the moonlight reflecting perfecting off his blonde hair..

"Would a kiss suffice for my queen?" Lucas asked slowly leaning in.

Missi probably should just say no. She only had only known the guy for a few hours, probably not even that long, and he could totally be using her. But, as much as she yearned for social interaction she also yearned to be physically touched. It had been years since she had been hugged, kissed or even had her hand held. She might be getting used, but she didn't care.

"I would say that's the prefect treat. Prehaps we could even sweeten it?" Missi didn't quite know what she meant by that. She was far from innocent, but she was still a virgin. At least for now.

"Prehaps." Lucas whispered leaning in even more. Missi closed her eyes in anticipation, a kiss with a werewolf, it sounded like she having one of her Twilight fantasies.

It was perfect.

Well, it should have been perfect. Of course that didn't happen.

When their lips were just inched away, suddenly something or more like someone yanked Lucas back so hard it made Lucas yelp in pain.

Missi's eyes snapped open and what a sight she was greeted with.

Duke was there still dressed in rags holding Lucas by the throat. Instead of his usual stupid grin he looked pissed, his eyes glowing red. "Way to go whoring around with enemy Missi.."

"Hey!" She shouted. She wasn't a whore! Couldn't a girl have some fun? "Let Lucas go Duke! Before you kill him."

Lucas was beginning to look a little blue as Duke continued to strangle him.

"Lucas? So thats his name.." He spat throwing Lucas down, Lucas let out a puppy like whimper Missi would have thought it was cute if not for the current situation. 

"Are you alright?" Missi asked Lucas, helping him to his feet ignoring the Dukes glare.

Lucas actually didn't seem that bothered by it, infact he laughed. "Sorry dude..." He said to Duke, "I didn't know she was spoken for."

"WHAT!?" Missi yelled. Duke had already ruined her mortal life, she didn't need him ruining her vampiric love life as well. "No way! You got the wrong idea! I wouldn't be with him if hell froze over."

The Duke rolled his eyes, "Don't be such a drama queen."

"Oh! Says the man who puts on eyeliner to terrorize his prey!"

"I need to make an impression!"

"Your gonna kill them thats a big of enough impression!" 

Lucas burst our laughing. "And you guys sure you aren't dating?"

"Positive." Missi responded instantly, glaring at the Duke before turning her attention to Lucas. "Ignore him, lets go somewhere else."

Lucas smiled at her, he was about to say something, but Dukes piercing glare made him change his mind. "Actually, I have to find my pack..." Seeing Missi's face drop he whispered in her ear, "I'll see you again." He then transformed back into a wolf and swam off.

Missi watched him leave with a small smile. She hadn't gotten along so well with someone in years, it was like a part of her old girly self had been revived. She was looking forward to seeing him again.

"Are you done swooning over your puppy?" The Duke spat, "Seriously, I knew you had pretty low standards, but going after a mutt? I must say I am surprised."

"Didn't you sleep with a centaur in hell?" Missi asked lamely.

"Yeah, but a very sexy centaur." 

Missi rolled her eyes. "And I found myself a very sexy mutt."

The Duke scoffed, "Please. You just have no taste.."

Missi let out a long sigh, usually whenever the duke talked to her she was just glad someone talked to her at all. But she was just annoyed now.

"What are you even doing our here anyway?" Duke asked suddenly.

"Um...to swim. Are vampires not allowed to do that?" Missi rolled her eyes again, before turning around about to head home.

"Look Missi.." Duke placed his hand on her shoulder, Missi was about to push it away, but found she couldn't. There was no hostile or lustful intent as far as Missi could sense, what was Duke up to? "I know he seems nice, but no werewolf has innocent intentions with a vampire. He'll ruin your life."

"Like you did?" Missi asked flatly not even bothering to turn around. 

The Duke removed his hand and didn't say anything else. Did he feel bad? Probably not. He never did. Missi just swam off not bothering to look back.


	2. Midnight

Duke had met several different types of women.

Short women, tall women, fat women, slim women, thick women, smart women, naive women, ugly women, pretty women, you name it.

He's slept with all types of women, befriended different types of women, drank from all types of women, and killed all types of women. 

And to add to that he's been with all types of men as well.

However, despite all of this, he was almost certain that in the hundred years he had lived that he never met a woman or anyone for that matter quite like Missi.

She like a bundle of things that didn't belong together. She was a total nerd but was still bad ass, Granted not as bad ass as him but she did put up a good fight.

She had terrible taste in books yet amazing taste in dresses, she was both innocent yet deadly and she was so much like a child and an adult at the same time. She was truly fascinating.

However, that didn't mean he liked her. 

Far from it actually.

After all it was hard to like someone that killed you then brought you back to life just to kick your ass and kick you out of your own home.

So no matter how fascinating she was, she was still a bitch. And in his eyes just a scared little girl hiding behind the magic of the cane.

At least that's what he thought until tonight.

He had been busy doing.....stuff, and had been away from his usual lurking place at HIS castle that was wrongfully taken. He would have moved if there had been anywhere else for him to go, besides,

IT WAS HIS GOD DAMN CASTLE!!

HE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO MOVE SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!

Either way, he was busy and left for maybe an hour then suddenly when he came back, suddenly Missi was no longer in the castle. 

It wasn't the strangest thing to have happened, Missi did have to feed like every other vampire, however what was particularly odd about this was the smell of a werewolf nearby.

Which for a vampire was never good news.

The relationship between vampires and werewolves was very long and complicated. They use to be sworn enemies but as of late they kind of were, but kind of not at the same time. Again it was complicated, but anyway, a werewolf was not good news.

And if Missi was out, a thousand of possibilities popped into his head and none of them were good.

Quickly he began to look around.

Now don't misunderstand any of this, Duke wasn't actually concerned for Missi, he was just going to make sure she didn't get kidnapped or anything. He couldn't get his castle back if she was stuck being captured by some mutts.

However when he found Missi and the werewolves, they weren't fighting, neither one of them were dead and perhaps the most queer thing was that Missi didn't have her cane and was still a vampire!

How? And when was she able to do that? He had been the only vampire on this terf and he certainly didn't bite her.

Though the whole vampire cane issue was perplexing, something even more confusing and actually something that angered Duke.

MISSI WAS ABOUT TO SMOOCH THAT GOD DAMN MUTT!!!

To make things worse they were both dressed so scandalous, how far were they planning on taking it?

He clearly had to stop this, again even if this mutt had no hangup with vampires someone in his family certainly did and no good would come out of that.

You know what happened next, now Duke was sitting on a tree limb outside of HIS castle unable to get Missi's words out of his head.

 **"He'll ruin your life."**

**"Like you did?"**

Those words had felt like someone stabbed him then rubbed salt in the wound.

Which they shouldn't!

He should have just shrugged if off but now he couldn't stop thinking about it. 

It didn't even make sense. He ruined her life? Barley. She killed him didn't she? She could have dropped the staff and left anytime, but then again she seemed to be able to remain a vampire without the cane.

So....

He had no idea but it wasn't his fault!

But then why did he feel bad about it?

He looked up at the window to Missi's bedroom, surprisingly enough Missi slept in one of the many guest rooms in his castle, not the master bedroom that use to belong to him.

How odd.

Right now she seemed to be preparing for bed, not surprising it was pass midnight, the sun would be coming out soon.

He watched her. Missi had changed since she first arrived at the castle, that happened when you became a vampire. You became a little taller, lost weight, got paler and not to mention the color of your eyes and hair changed.

Missi was not ugly when she arrived at the castle so many years ago, but now she was gorgeous enough to make goddesses jealous.

As Duke watched her, an idea popped into his head.

He could use his guilt! 

Yes with this new found emotion he could come to her and act like he was genuinely sorry, she could use some magic she had to see that he did actually feel bad and she would invite him in and he could reclaim his castle!

It was perfect! 

He prepped himself for a few minutes practicing his best apologetic face and fixing his hair, well fixing it up the best he could any way without any product. God he missed his castle.

After that using some magic he floated up to Missi's bed room window and tapped on the glass.

Missi who had been brushing her hair jumped at the sound and turned to look at the window, her shocked expression turned into a scowl.

She was about to just close the curtains but Dukes frantic signalling for her to open the window stopped her from doing so.

After a moment she sighed and opened the window, "What the hell do you want Duke?" She asked glaring at him, "You pissed me off enough for one night."

That's when the conversation ran through his head again,

 **"He'll ruin your life."**

**"Like you did?"**

He resisted the urge to shutter, why did those words sting so much?

Whatever he had to stay focus on the task at hand.

"Well, yes about that...." he start off, trying for the best hurt and sympathic face he could pull off, "I would like to say I'm sorry."

Missi's eyes widened, "What?"

Yes, Duke could barley believe it himself, he hasn't apologized to anyone in centuries. It was odd for him to start now.

Granted his motives weren't completely genuine but he did feel bad for some reason.

The bowed as he floated in the air like they would have back in the 18th century when a gentleman accidently offeneded a young lady. "I am very sorry for meddling in you affairs tonight and for everything I have put you through."

He looked up to see Missi's shocked dumbfounded expression, one would have thought that she witnessed something as bizzare as pink aliens coming from the sky riding rainbows and shitting flowers. 

After a long moment her expression went back to a scowl, "You're bullshitting me." She growled.

"No! No i'm not! I really do feel bad I-"

"Please!" Missi interrupted, "You never feel bad for anything and you expect me to just believe this?! Fuck off!" She yelled about to slam to window shut but Duke managed to grab a stick and put in stopping the window from closing.

"But I do!" Duke interjected, "If you don't believe me check!"

Missi first grabbed the stick out of his hands and threw it at him which he thankfully dodged, she glared at him, "What do you mean?"

Duke sighed, "Every vampire has a special ability and I can tell that yours is sensing others emotions, so if you don't believe me, check!"

"Really? It's different for every vampire? I just thought it was a normal vampire thing for everyone." Missi said looking at her hands.

Duke was partly frustrated but didn't say anything, they were just some things that couldn't be taught through books. After all unlike most humans that were turned into vampires Missi didn't have anyone to mentor her in the vampiric ways.

Missi lifted her hand up, closed her eyes and a light purple glow formed around her her hand, in a instant her eyes opened and she looked utterly shocked, "You...you..actually feel bad."

Duke nodded, "Trust me, I was just as surprised by it as you were."

Missi stood there looking down, not saying anything before finally looking Duke in the eyes, "Alright. I believe that you are genuinely sorry now."

Duke had to stop himself from smiling, now all she had to do was invite him in and he would reclaim what truly belonged to him!

"But I don't accept your apology."

Wait! What!? She didn't accept an apology? No one told him she could do that! 

"What!?" He yelled out, "Why not!?"

Missi almost smirked, "Even though you are sorry and even though you do mean it, that doesn't undo all that you did to me."

"Well no one can do that!" He exclaimed.

"I suppose that's the end of this conversation then," Missi said again about to close the window.

"Wait!" Duke called out

Missi stopped what she was doing, waiting to see what he would say.

"Well..." Duke said awkwardly, he had apologized before but usually people just accepted it without any extra work, "What can I do to make it up to you? So that you can forgive me."

Missi looked at him for a long time almost debating whether or not she should say anything to him, "It will take more than one or even two kind gestures for me to fully forgive you, but there is something you can do for me right now for me to begin to forgive you."

"I'll do it!" Duke said happily.

"You don't even know what it is," Missi chuckled.

"I don't care. I'll do it." Duke restated.

"Alright then," Missi said pickin a envelope off of the desk nearby and handing it to him, "I need you to find Lucas and give it to him whenever he's alone."

Duke froze, "Lucas? The mutt?!"

Missi rolled her eyes, "Yes the werewolf. I need you to give this to him."

"Why in gods name would you want to do that!?" Duke almost yelled, "He's a werewolf! You of all people should know that whenever your thinking of won't end well!" 

Missi sighed, "I don't need your opinion Duke. Besides you already said you would do it, if you changed your mind then I guess your chance of forgiveness ends now."

Duke sighed, "Fine!" He said snatching the envelope, "But this doesn't mean I approve,"

"I don't care if you approve or not Duke, as long as you deliver it and don't read it," Missi said sternly, "Now I am going to finish getting ready for bed. So good day Duke." She said closing the windows

Duke floated back down to the ground, looking at the envelope in his hand.

A part of him wanted to burn it and another part of him wanted him to open it and read what Missi was going to tell him and then another part was telling to just deliver the stupid thing so he can have Missi forgive him and he can get back his castle.

There were so many conflicting emotions.

Why did he even care if Missi was sending a letter to some mutt? 

The scene of them almost kissing ran through his mind and he could feel the anger running through his veins. 

What was with him tonight?

With a sigh Duke put the envelope into his hat and walked off, he should find shelter from the sun for now and deliver the stupid thing tomorrow night.

Though something was telling him that the meeting with the mutt probably wouldn't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile eh? I might update sooner next time but no promises


	3. Chapter III: Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this written, sorry it's short, but writers block is a bitch

Duke, despite all the evidence against him, was not a complete idiot.

Sure at times, he let his pride take over him, but again he was not an idiot.

He could speak several different languages, was good at math and science, his only weak  
points in academics was literature.

But that was beside the point, anyway, the point was he was capable and good at many things.  
And one thing was finding a werewolf.

Granted he never tracked one down, he usually avoided them, but still he learned enough to  
know where one would me.

Which was enough for finding one.

Duke really really REALLY didn’t like having to deliver the stupid letter to this mutt, he also didn’t  
like not being able to read it. After all, he was the one going through all the trouble delivering it!

Surely it couldn’t hurt to just read it.

And honestly, why didn’t he just read it?

It wasn’t like Missi would have any idea if he did it, so why not just read it?

For whatever the reason, despite the fact that he wanted to read it, he couldn’t bring himself to  
open it.

A part of that might be because, that it well, looked like a love letter.

Granted Duke was a bit behind on the times, he didn’t even think that most young lovers sent  
each other letters any more, yet despite that, back in the day he received enough love letters  
from young women to notice one on sight. And Missi’s fit the description.

It was clearly very neatly folded, sealed tight so tight that no prying eyes could open it without tearing it, it smelled nice probably sprayed once or twice with perfume and even though it was more subtle detail the letter was had just a very small spot of something shiny on it. Looked like lip gloss.

It checked off almost everything on the list.

However, Duke couldn’t quite accept the fact that Missi was sending this mutt a love letter. At  
least not without his blood boiling to the point he might burst a blood vessel.

So in his mind, he just pretended Missi saw this mutt as a friend.

Completely ignoring the fact that she almost kissed him, the night before. Again in his mind, he was just delivering a letter to Missi’s friend and afterwards he would begin to gain Missi’s trust, then finally give her a taste of her own medicine.

So he hunted down the mutt, which honestly wasn’t hard, he and his pack wasn’t trying too hard  
to stay hidden.

Which was understandable, besides from the small town, and his castle, they weren’t many other supernaturals or even that many humans to worry about.

They were all in their wolf forms right now, and Duke could admit they were beautiful. It was hard to not he fascinated by them.

Duke after he was sure all the other mutts were asleep he lurked over to the one particular mutt he was looking for.

Stealthily he grabbed the wolf by his neck and used his other hand to keep his mouth shut.

Instantly he began thrashing around, trying to scratch him. Duke grabbed his throat tighter as a warning to make him stop, he took it and stopped moving. 

Duke moved far enough away from the rest of the pack, and spoke to the mutt.

"Listen closely," He whispered to him, "I will let you go and you will turn back into your human form, then we will have a nice civilized discussion. If you try anything I will kill you. Understand that?"

The mutt attempted to give some type of nod, then Duke released him.

The boy took a deep breath and transformed into his human form, looking like the same dopey teenager he saw at the rocks.

"Look," The mutt said raising his arms defensively, "If this is about that Missi girl, I swear I had no idea she was taken. I won't even look at her anymore I promise!" 

Duke scowled, "What?"

"Ya know...that vampire girl? I assume she's one of your wives or something." He said awkwardly.

This mutt was beginning to piss him off more and more! Missi wasn't his wife! Also wives!? He didn't want one, let alone more than that! Sure their were still vampires that took up any attractive vampire as their betrothed but Duke wasn't one of them!

He groaned, "No! Missi's not my wife or anything like that!"

"Oh." Lucas said looking somewhat relieved, "Your daughter then? Or sister? Though you do seem pretty old...."

Hey! He might be a few centuries old but he didn't look it! He looked as young as when he popped out of the coffin!

Duke sighed, this kid was giving him a headache, "No. She's not anything like that, we hate eachother too much."

Lucas justed looked confused, "Then why did you flip out at me when you saw me and her together?" 

Oh, if only he knew the answer to that.

"None of your business!" He hissed, "Look, here." He said seldomly handing him the letter from Missi.

The mutt's face turned into confused expression, slowly he opened the letter, he read it and a smirk formed on his face.

He looked up at Duke, "Tell her I said yes."

Yes? Yes to what? 

Yes to....meeting up?

Yes to....a date?

What the hell was it!?

Actually why did he care!? What was happening to him!? 

Whatever, he should just deliver his message to Missi.

With a deep breath he nodded, and turned to leave.

"So, does this mean Missi is free for grabs?" The mutt asked

Duke resisted the natural urge to growl, up for grabs? Is that really how he is going to phrase that?

"Yes." Duke said flatly before turning into his bat form and flying off.

Not bothering to look back, because he knew if he did he would see the mutt grining and if he saw that, well, the mutt might not end up in one piece.


	4. Chapter IV: Witching Hour

Magic was weird.

Missi studied it ever since she became a vampire, and though she had been studying it for hers, she still only had a very basic understanding of it. 

Which she was pretty sure nearly every magic-user did. Magic was something so complex and so naturally engraved in the world, it was impossible to explain without confusing others or yourself.

The best way Missi could describe it was a driving force in the world, that everyone has but not everyone can use. It can do many things, both good and bad, but it can easily be damaging, deadly or outright torture on the user if they are not careful.

Again, a very basic definition. It would get confusing very easily, especially for nonmagic-users, if she went into any more detail.

That being said, how does one obtain the ability to have magic? It's not a simple answer, but basically all living things have magic, however not all can use it nor do all people have the same amount of magic.

Usually it's just something that someone is born with, very rarely is it ever obtained. It's not unheard of though.

That's were vampires come in. 

Nearly all the books she read basically described vampires that were creatures that were both alive and dead.

Now that raised the question, how does that exactly work?

One might assume that they were basically a walking talking corpse, but the actual answer was a lot more complicated and more frightening.

Vampires were dead in the sense that they had no soul.

Sounds insane right? How can one move around with no soul? What did not having a soul entail? Again it was a complicated answer that had more frightening implications as you learned more and more.

Now how vampires began varies depending on what book you read, there was no guarantee that any of the stories were real or were the actual first case of vampires being created, but generally it's starts off with the tail of a witch of some sorts using dark magic in an attempt to send a human's soul to hell. However, the spell backfires and the soul ends up being destroyed.

What should have happened was the victim would have just been an empty shell, but instead with the few remains of their soul and their bodies being filled with magic caused them to rise and carry on, but being completely different.

Obviously being without a soul caused serious changes to both the body and the mind. Major changes in appearances, behavior, attitude and the added bonus of magical abilities of your own.

All this alone sounds terrifying but it actually manages to get worse. See running off of no soul means less of a need for human necessities such as food, water or even air, instead you need a different kind of thing to keep you going.

Two things to be exact.

One was something to keep your body from falling apart, which was blood, obviously. Next, was a source of magical energy which for most beings would be your soul but since vampires didn't have one, they needed to feast on someone else's soul.

So basically vampires were souless magical creatures of the night that drinked your blood, and sucked out your soul like spaghetti.

Sounded swell right?

All this being said, what did it mean to be without a soul? 

Apparently it varies from vampire to vampire, for some it was little to do different besides from changes in appearances and magical powers, some felt like their thought process had changed, some described becoming emotionless or not as emtional as they were before, the list goes on.

But, how would Missi describe it?

Well that's the thing, Missi still "technically" had a soul.

See when she was using the staff, it turns out it wasn't just giving her cool powers and slowly making her insane, it had been chipping away at her soul.

Slowly consuming bits and pieces of it, by the time Missi had noticed it had already ate away at more than half of it. There was a little less than a quarter left.

That's when Missi had stopped using the staff completely though the damage had already been done. So much of her soul was gone she was just a step away from becoming a full fledge vampire.

For now, she was more like a half vampire. Though there was no actual proper term for it. Missi was certain that this was the only case of happening.

After all often the most common way of becoming a vampire was having your soul sucked out by one, not by a magic staff.

That being said, what was it like to slowly lose your soul? For Missi it was like parts of a large weight were being removed dropping off what was holding her back.

Like, she had been running with weights strapped to her and now could run at her full speed.

And how wonderful it felt to finally ran as fast as she could, she could run to wherever she wanted and no one could stop her.

However you could only run for so long until you were forced to ask yourself where you were running too, and then you had to stop and think.

That was the thing about freedom, is was a nice thing to have but freedom was pointless if you didn't know what to do with it. And Missi had been under someone else's control for so long she had no idea how to be independent.

She would learn though and she did, but that doesn't mean she fully understands what she wants to do with her life.

When she first became a vampire her first thing to do was to learn everything she could and become the ultimate vampire to ever live, but as time went on that goal began to lose its appeal.

The same could be said for being a vampire in general.

At first you get a power rush and it feels like you could do anything no matter how ludicrous. But, similar to the aftermath of a sugar rush, you have the sugar crash. 

Once you get use to the power, you then experience the entire world around you as a vampire, meaning all of yout senses such as taste, sound, sight, everything are all enhanced by at least twenty percent.

It doesn't sound too bad right? Well, at first it's not, but it takes you awhile to adjust and it becomes very irritating very easily. Everytime you hear something it's like something is screaming in your ear, your eyes pick up on nearly everything even things you don't want to pick up on, you can smell things are miles away and they always smell a thousand times stronger than they usually though.

Their were other things as well, mainly your concept of time. See, you realize as you get older the days seem to pass so quickly.

Well, imagine that, but on steroids.

Vampires could live for hundreds even thousands or years, so really one day to them wasn't even a drop in the bucket.

Missi realized this very quickly, weeks felt days, months felt like weeks and so on. It got to a point that Missi just didn't keep track anymore, though she was pretty sure she had been at least an year or maybe two since she arrived at Dukes castle.

She wasn't sure how old that made her since Vampires age differently, but she was at least eighteen now.

No longer a teenager.

Which meant one thing, if she was wanted to fuck a werewolf. She could very well fuck a werewolf!

If the werewolf consented of course.

Which she wouldn't find out until Duke came back announcing how Lucas reacted to her request in the letter. 

Though honestly at the rate it was taking him she wondered if choosing Duke had been a mistake. She did feel his guilt but guilt was temporary, knowing him, he probably threw the letter in a river or something 

Just as she was beginning to lose hope, putting on her fancy sexy pajamas, why? Because fuck you that's why. And began her nightly drinking fot the night when she heard a tap on her window.

Turning to see Duke she smiled, she opened the window.

"Did you deliver the letter?" Missi asked, still keeping your smile

"Well, hello to you too." Duke spat,

Missi raised an eyebrow, "Answer my question."

"Yes." Duke groaned.

Missi perked up again, "So? What did he say?"

Duke hesitated as though he was unsure if he should tell her, it made Missi worry that Lucas's response had been less than great.

Finally Duke let out a sigh, "He said Yes."

Missi smiled, "Great!"

Duke let out an even longer sigh, "I really don't get what you see in that mutt."

Missi rolled her eyes, "Well he's charming, cute, and has some meat on his bones unlike some men." 

Duke clearly caught on to the subtle jab, "Hardy har har, bet the mutts probably crawling in flees too."

"Why are you so interested in my love life Duke?" Missi laughed

Duke rolled his eyes, "I don't really care personally just more confused by yout choices in men. I just..." Duke paused, "Have questions."

"About Lucas or about me?" Missi joked, before pulling up a chair closee to the window, "Well either way you can ask me a question, but only if I get to ask you a question afterwards."

Duke raised an eyebrow, "Uh..okay, but why?"

Missi poured him a glass of wine, "Well, since you're on this whole forgiveness kick, I thought I could use this opportunity to learn more about vampires and other things, not to mention maybe if we understand eachother better I can forgive you more easily."

Duke seemed skeptical but shrugged and stayed were he was, taking the glass of wine.

"Alright," Missi said taking a sip of her wine. "Ask your question."

Duke spelt the wine before drinking it and he seemed to find it suitable for him before turning his attention back to her, "Do you have a thing for dogs?"

Missi internally sighed, "No. I am not attracted to Lucas because he has an animal form, it's legit everything else about him."

Duke didn't seem convinced by her answer but whatever.

It was her turn.

"Okay so you said that all Vampires have one special ability, right-"

"Yes, now my turn." Duke injected.

Missi growled, "It was a rhetorical question!"

"Still a question, my turn!" Duke stated in an almost whiney tone.

Missi groaned but let him continue.

"Have you been with any other men? Because trust me their are better men out there than him." Duke continued.

"Yes. I had a boyfriend when I was still human." Missi informed taking a sip of her wine, "My turn." She stated before Duke could add anything, "So if all Vampires have one ability that's special to them specifically, does that mean because I can sense others emotions, no other vampire can?"

Duke shook his head, "Not quite. Vampires can have similar special ability but its never completely the same. Some aren't able to control it, some have a much weaker ability and so on."

Missi nodded taking mental notes.

"Alright, my turn," Duke said before nearly smirking, "So did you and your former 'boyfriend' ever fornicate?"

Fornicate? Oh yeah sex.

Missi prayed her cheeks didn't start blushing, "No." She said simply, "My turn." She stated before he could interject, "So what is your special ability?"

Duke sighed, "You won't believe me.."

"Tell me!" Missi insisted

Duke took a deep breath, "I....I....can see the future."

Missi raised an eyebrow, "Reall-"

"Not uh ah!" Duke waved his finger, "My turn for a question, so how far have you been with a man? Or woman if that's more your style." 

Missi had to pause for a moment, unsure quite how to word it, "I've done lots of stuff with men and women but....uh....nothing inside me."

"Wow." Duke stated sarcastically, "So much detail.."

"I answered the question didn't I?" Missi groaned, "My turn, so if you can see the future how come you were caught off guard when I came to the castle when I was human?"

"Welllll....it doesn't quite work like that." Duke took a drink of his wine, "See I get visions at random and they can be about important things like a human girl killing me or something completely irrelevant like who I live have for breakfast. And even when it's about the important stuff I don't get all the details so often I can't prevent it so it ends up surprising me either way."

"Hmm..." Missi let out as she sipped her drink

Duke smirked "My turn, so have you ever had an organsm?" 

Missi then spit out said drink, practically drowning Duke it in.

"What is with you and the sex questions!?" Missi called out in frustration.

"What is with you and ruining my perfect clothes!?" Duke called looking at his turtleneck now drenched in wine.

Missi groaned, "So dramatic..." She mumbled throwing a tissue out of the window to him, "Pass."

Duke frowned, "We can pass? Why wasn't I informed?"

"Look ask one more real question then we will call it a night." Missi stated

Duke took the tisse to first wipe his face before grunting, almost sounding like her father whenever she did something she disapproved of. Finally he asked his question.

"Who got you those undergarments?" Duke said looking over her pajamas.

That actually got a small laugh out of her, "I got them for myself, incase I find the right man or....well....mutt."

Dukes eyes widened in shock and he opened his mouth attempting to say something but Missi closed the window before she could say anything.


	5. Chapter V: Missi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its not much, but i tried. Not dead yet! Also slight trigger warning, rape is mentioned and somewhat showned but generally isn't graphic and won't be playing a big part in the plot but might be mentioned again and later chapters.

Seeing the future wasn't really all it was talked up to be.

At least not with Duke.

His visions showed up at random and showed the most bizarre things that had little to no meaning to him, and when it showed things that actually had meaning to him the vision never showed him enough.

The worse ones though is when they came in his dreams.

Mainly because there was always a chance they weren't visions and just dreams, however there was also a chance they weren't dreams and they were visions.

Actually was it such a surprise that he made such bad decisions?

Either way the night before he ran into Missi he had a dream about her. Again it could have just been a silly dream or perhaps his fantasies mixing with a vision.

But in his dream he saw Missi, in her vampire form, walking to him in a black wedding dress.

Again he wasn't quite sure what it meant, not then and not now.

You could go off the assumption that it meant in the future he and Missi would get married, and well he guessed it was a possibility. Considering the most recent events he doubted it.

Besides his visions gave very little context, maybe he was a guest at Missi's actual wedding or the more likely scenario. Crashing her wedding and stealing booze. 

Though now that Lucas was in the picture, maybe that's who she was marrying now.

Still an image with no context can mean different things depending on who you ask.

However, some events didn't need context.

When he was camping out in a nearby graveyard, taking a nap. To no ones surprise he began to dream of Missi.

It started out simple, Missi was dressed in a red velvet dress walking around outside of HIS castle, looking as beautiful as ever.

The moonlight reflexing off her white skin and her eyes sparkling like the night sky, no matter what Missi did to him he would never not find her beautiful.

It was a nice sight. Until a certain mutt ruined it.

As Missi walked a wolf ran up to her, before transforming into a human. 

Lucas.

There the mutt was, going off and talking to Missi. And Missi looking at him with such admiration.

It sickened him by all accounts, despite the rivalry between werewolves and vampires being almost nonexistent now he still couldn't shake off the bad feeling that came with seeing a relationship.

Duke wanted to look away but he couldn't. It was like he was frozen.

The two continued to talk and flirt and all the other disgusting romance crap.

Duke found himself not only grossed out but also in a since....he guessed the term was envious?

Duke gave up on the romance thing a long time ago, it was a mix of bad luck of running into a long line of bad lovers and no man or woman really keeping his interest much.

Whether they be human, vampire or a centaur they either couldn't hold his interest or backstabbed him the moment he looked away.

Maybe with it came to living forever, it just wasn't possible. I mean living for hundreds of years with someone you would eventually just get tired of them.

But, even though he would like to blame his failed romances on that but he knew that it was bullshit.

He saw vampires who lived for centuries, that have been marked before they were even undead.

So maybe he was just a mistake.

Then as he grew bored with the vision Lucas kissed Missi.

Almost forcefully.

It certainly wasn't something Duke hadn't seen before or really anything he hadn't done before. He had his fair share of sexual experiences.

But, it was just something about the way the boy did it that infuriated him.

Maybe it was just the boys cocky way of doing it, or how sudden it was, or maybe just how he lacked any respect for Missi that pissed him off.

It was hard to say for sure. Duke couldn't figure out any of his emotions anymore. Honestly it was like he was human again.

Missi returned the kiss and the two got very intimate.

Touching each other, running their fingers through each others hair, groping each other and tongues intertwining. 

Duke would have found it arousing, if it weren't for the fact that is was Missi and the mutt.

The two landed on the ground rolling around, and slowly clothing being removed.

Oh god.

Their gonna fuck and he's gonna watch.

Why couldn't this have just been some random wet dream that involved him? He could go for a fuck right now.

However as Missi began pealing off her tight dress she pushed the mutts filthy hands away, "Wait." She said softly.

Oh? Was Missi finally realizing that she was making a mistake?

"I don't want this." She said, not giving anymore context, attempting to stand up.

Dukes anger seemed to relax some, but immediately returned when he saw Lucas's next actions.

Instead of leaving the girl alone like he should he pulled her back to the ground, pinning her down and getting on top of her. "C'mon I don't bite."

Oh no.

Oh fucking hell no.

Please tell him this isn't where its going where he thinks is going.

"Lucas! I don't want to-" Missi spoke up but Lucas kissed her to shut her up. 

Missi began to cry and Lucas tore off her dress, ignoring her pleas.

No. 

No.

Duke never wanted to scream more than he had at that moment.

"It's not gonna hurt. C'mon don't be a trease." He could hear Lucas tease.

"Please.." Missi sobbed, "Please stop.."

And in the dead of the night,

He took her.

"NO!" Duke screamed jumping up from his dream.

Right.

It was a dream.

It never happened.

Missi was in her bed right now. Asleep. Probably passed reading whatever was considered good literature nowadays. She was safe.

Good.

Duke didn't even want to consider that, that was possible a vision. He couldn't stand the idea of that happening to someone.

Yes, Duke was a horrible person. He admit, but look, even he had certain lines he wouldn't cross.

Rape. Was one of them.

It was just terrible. Even as a sadist he didn't see how anyone could get anything out of it. That and...well, lets just say its too easy for him to sympathize with the victims in those situations.

He sat in the tomb, pacing back and forth.

It was probably just a dream. Not gonna happen, not ever gonna happen.

Right?

Surely, Lucas was a no good mutt, but he wasn't that bad.

Right?

But, even if it was a vision, what could he do? If he tried preventing them he just made things worse. And with how shaky his emotional state was right now, he had no idea what the impact would be on him.

But...he could try.

Right?

Look he admit his feelings toward Missi were complicated and he wasn't really fond of her, but, despite everything.

He didn't entirely hate the girl.

And she didn't deserve such a thing.

Night came and Duke came out of the tomb he occupied for tonight and walked back to his castle, he stayed in the tree tops watching the castle.

Well, not actually the castle, more like the girl IN the castle. 

Missi.

He watched her get ready, brush her hair, read, practice her magical abilities, pet her cat and drink wine.

Honestly watching her from such a distance. He in a small, weird way, he became more fond of her.

The way she sang to herself as she got ready, her facial expressions she made as she read her books, how frustrated yet fascinated she seemed as she practiced her magic and the face she made while cooing over her cat.

It was quite adorable. It was a reminder that no matter how much of a bitch she was and what she did to him. She was still at heart, an ordinary girl.

At least until he came along.

Duke felt a twinge of guilt.

Huh, actually, maybe that's why he felt bad.

Duke never liked the idea of turning anyone, not only would he have to train someone to adjust to the vampiric lifestyle and so on, but he could just never manage life long partnerships of any kind no matter the type of relationship.

But their would be the fact that he would have to be constantly reminded that he took someones life away.

Now he didn't really care, but the thing with humans is that whem you kill them, you forget about them and move on. Even if you didn't kill them and just traumatized them or left them fucked up for the rest of their life you knew in a few decades or so they be dead, so why does it matter?

It was no different than a human killing a spider. 

It was small, powerless against you and would enviably die soon any way.

So turning someone meant that you had to be reminded of what you did every damn day.

Sure he screwed over other vampires but nothing that was life or, uh, unlife ruining. And he just ditched them and left, not having to be reminded of what he did.

Couldn't do that with Missi. He technically did fuck up her life and she was always around to remind him of it.

So maybe that was it.

Guess he should have just killed Missi instead of frightening her. He would still have his castle, and he wouldn't have realized that he still some how still had a conscious.

How odd was it that he hadn't felt any remorse for his actions for so long that he couldn't tell why he felt it.

As the hours passed, and Missi left, wearing the same velvet dress that he wore in his dream.

Quickly he began to follow her. He was not going to let this happen.

For once. He would protect her.


End file.
